


An Ordeal From God

by ItsYaBoyRohan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoyRohan/pseuds/ItsYaBoyRohan





	An Ordeal From God

you know he want this big bepis


End file.
